


Bloodstream

by Testsubject24601



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Violence, handsome villains, idk yet im still working it out, im a sucker for demons and death im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testsubject24601/pseuds/Testsubject24601
Summary: London is being terrorized by a trio of murderers who leave their scene the same way every time. It isn't until a girl happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time do they set their plan into action. She sees something, hears a conversation she shouldn't have. Because of this she must be captured and locked away. But they know something about her, something she keeps a secret.The Queen sends her Watchdog to solve these crimes and put an end to the bloody terror that is being called the "Bloodstream Trio". Little does Ciel know he's bitten off more than he can chew.





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> so im hella nervous posting this because im nervous about others seeing my ocs but i started writing this and i couldnt stop so here it is... i dont have a beta reader for this so im sorry for any mistakes and just like my other works most of this is written at night when i actually have time. anyway thanks for reading (if anyone reads this) cause i super duper appreciate it and any feedback is welcome!!!! also the first chapter is super short cause i wanted a little something to just set it into motion

          Cold November nights nearing December. Snow had begun to fall and all was quiet in London. Downy flakes caught on eyelashes, the crisp air giving people red cheeks. A night like this was meant to be peaceful. Harboring in the cold of winter then to quickly change to spring, and with it new beginnings. But winter also meant death. All good things must come to an end, as is the way of life. The harshness of winter reminds those who take their lives for granted that the world, that Mother Nature can be a cruel and unforgiving place.

  
          Blood in the snow. First found as little droplets, breadcrumbs leading deeper into the outskirts of London. A warehouse where the blood seemed to gather in front of. A single lit lamp was the only sign that it was occupied. A brief gust of wind and the light was snuffed out. Inside was warmer but not warm enough. A man was tied to a chair with three other men around him. He was bleeding from a wound in his side. They weren’t paying mind to his pleas for help.

  
          She gazed in on the scene with anticipation. The events unfolding before her were as bone chilling as the night air. She peeled through the slightly opened door, holding her breath. The men continued to talk; something about where the shipment was going, how much it cost, and that someone had to pay for it. It was obvious that the bleeding man was now paying for his mistake.

  
          One of the men brought out a club of sorts and waved it in front of the wounded man’s face. He stiffened and shook his head no. Tears trickled down the corners of his eyes and his pleas were reduced to pathetic sobs of mercy. The men laughed in unison and shook their heads. Shame, such a waste of life, they said in unison. The club was picked up and held high before being brought down and connecting with the man’s skull.

  
          She audibly gasped and immediately covered her mouth. Mentally cursing herself, she backed away from the door as she saw one of the three men turn suspiciously. Fear took over her body and sent her running. She tripped once or twice before finally getting her footing and turning back towards town. The man had opened the warehouse door and sniffed the air. He knew someone was there, the smell of fear was too strong for him not to notice. Narrowing his eyes he looked around before noticing a stray garment in the snow. A single brown bow. Cold fingers delicately picked up the embellishment. He sniffed again. Someone had seen them. Someone dangerous. That someone would have to pay.


End file.
